From Kyu For Ming
by winecouple203
Summary: Kado spesial apa yang akan Kyuhyun berikan di hari ulang tahun Sungmin yang ke 29? /"Hyung, beri aku ide. Kalian berdua kan punya banyak persamaan."/"Apapun dan kapanpun itu asal bersamamu aku akan merasa senang Kyuhyun-ah. Aku selalu bersyukur karena memilikimu disisiku. Jadi jangan berfikir untuk beranjak."/ Oneshoot/KyuMin/ Yaoi/ Happy Birthday Sungminnie!/


From Kyu For Ming

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Rated : T

BoysLove, Romance, Oneshoot

Summary

Kado spesial apa yang akan Kyuhyun berikan di hari ulang tahun Sungmin yang ke 29?

Happy Reading guys^^

.

.

.

"Arghh hyung apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kalimat frustasi itu kembali terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun pada sosok imut yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kekasih Sungmin hyung kan kau, bukan aku Kyuhyun-ah." Ryeowook, sosok mungil itu menatap malas Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mengoceh tidak jelas dan bukannya mencari solusi untuk masalahnya.

Oke, sebenarnya hal yang sedang Kyuhyun pusingkan sekarang bukanlah sebuah masalah besar. Hanya mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk kekasihmu tentu bukanlah sebuah masalah. Namun ini kasus yang berbeda. Cho Kyuhyun bukan tipikal orang yang berjiwa romantis seperti Lee Donghae atau penuh kejutan seperti Choi Siwon.

Sudah 1 jam ia menahan Ryeowook disini padahal namja itu ada janji kencan dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun pikir Ryeowook pasti bisa membantunya karena namja itu sangat dekat dengan Sungmin-nya. Tapi ternyata Ryeowook hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berfikir sendiri sedari tadi.

"Hyung, beri aku ide. Kalian berdua kan punya banyak persamaan." Lagi, Ryeowook mendengus kesal melihat tingkah maknae itu.

"Aku tahu itu tapi apa yang kusukai belum tentu Sungmin hyung menyukainya juga kan? Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa hal yang paling membuat Minnie hyung senang?"

Kyuhyun terdiam mencoba menyelami ingatannya satu persatu. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak tahu, tapi hampir semua yang Kyuhyun berikan selalu membuat kekasihnya itu senang. Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia merasa bodoh karena tak satupun ide atau apapun itu terlintas di ingatannya.

"Begini Kyuhyun-ah, kurasa kau sendiri sudah tahu apa yang membuat Minnie hyung senang. Hanya saja kau sediri tidak menyadarinya. Pikirkan baik-baik. Aku tidak bisa membantu banyak, tapi jika kau sudah mendapatkannya dan membutuhkanku, katakan saja. Aku harus pergi. Yesungie hyung sudah menungguku di Mobit. Selamat berjuang maknae!"

Ryeowook meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di ruang makan dorm tempat mereka tinggal. Setelah namja imut itu pergi berarti hanya Kyuhyun yang tersisa di dorm. Yang lain belum kembali dari jadwal masing-masing.

"Ya tuhan memecahkan hal seperti ini saja aku tidak bisa. Kemana perginya otak jeniusku ini huh?" Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari baru saja sosok lain datang dan tak sengaja mendengar kalimat narsis bercampur putus asa Kyuhyun barusan.

"Ada apa setan kecil? Jelek sekali wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu." Heechul yang baru tiba berjalan menghampiri dongsaengnya yang paling tak tahu sopan santun itu.

"Ya! Hyung jangan semakin merusak moodku! Kau ini tidak peka sama sekali." Heechul menoyor pelan kepala Kyuhyun membuat si empunya kepala meringis kesal.

"Apanya yang tidak peka stupid Cho? Justru karena itu aku bertanya! Kau ini benar-benar." Kemudian Heechul berjalan ke arah kulkan dan mengambil 2 botol air mineral dari dalam sana. Namja yang dijuluki Cinderella itu menempelkan botol air dingin itu pada kepala Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun sekali lagi merutuki hyung-nya yang paling menakutkan itu.

"Hentikan Kim Heechul! Kau ini senang sekali menyiksaku ya?"

Heechul terkekeh melihat wajah masam Kyuhyun. Setelah mengambil tempat di depan Kyuhyun-seperti Ryeowook- namja itu menandaskan air minumnya hingga setengah botol. Dirasa dahaganya sudah hilang, Heechul mulai terfokus pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, ada apa dengan wajah tampanmu itu?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin dan senyum yang super mengembang. Kyuhyun berjengit ngeri melihat wajah hyung-nya yang lebih terlihat menakutkan dan jauh dari kata manis.

"Kau mengerikan hyung. Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Kau tahukan sebentar lagi Sungmin hyung ulang tahun?"

"Ne, lalu?"

"Aku.. aku bingung harus memberi hadiah apa untuknya. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda di setiap tahunnya. Sesuatu yang aka membuatnya terus mengingatnya hyung."

Hening sesaat. Heechul tak menanggapi apa-apa. Hanya memandangi Kyuhyun sambil memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung?"

"Apa?" Jawab Heechul terkesan sekenanya.

"Aishhh kau ini sama sekali tidak menolongku!"

"Hahaha jadi hanya karena itu maknae jelek? Dasar payah." Heechul tertawa mengejek, membuat Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Sudahlah hyung aku mau ke kamar saja." Namun sebelum Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, Heechul lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda maknae. Apa sudah berkonsultasi pada Ryeowook seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ne, sebelum kau datang aku sudah bertanya pada Ryeongu. Tapi dia bilang harusnya akulah yang lebih tahu dan sebenarnya tanpa sadar aku sendiri sudah mengetahuinya. Apa kau mengerti apa maksud Ryeongu hyung?" Heechul mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ya, ia sependapat dengan Ryeowook.

"Apa yang dikatakan Wookie itu benar Kyuhyun-ah."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti hyung!"

Sama seperti Ryeowook, Heechul mulai gemas dengan tingkah namja paling muda itu. Rasanya Heechul ingin memukul kepala namja sok jenius di hadapannya jika tak ingat kalau Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengnya.

"Pernah bertanya pada Minnie hal apa yang paling ia suka?" Heechul kembali meneguk minumannya sambil menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudah. Boneka kelinci, permen, benda-benda berwar-"

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh! Apakah Minnie pernah menjawab dengan serius jika kau tanya seperti itu?" Baiklah meskipun mulai kesal dengan kelambanan Kyuhyun, Heechul akan membantu namja itu kali ini.

"Tidak."

"Ingat-ingat Cho Kyuhyun. Aku yakin Minnie-mu pernah mengatakannya."

Walau tidak begitu yakin, Kyuhyun kembali membuka satu persatu memorinya dengan Sungmin. Percakapan singkat yang sering mereka lakukan maupun pembicaraan serius seperti saat waktu cemburu.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak ada satupun momen yang terlupakan olehnya. Dari saat pertama mereka meresmikan hubungan sampai sekarang. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu..

"_Apapun dan kapanpun itu asal bersamamu aku akan merasa senang Kyuhyun-ah. Aku selalu bersyukur karena memilikimu disisiku. Jadi jangan berfikir untuk beranjak."_

Gotcha! Kyuhyun ingat kalimat itu. Ya, kalimat yang Sungmin tuturkan di kencan pertama mereka. Oh Cho Kyuhyun lihat betapa bodohnya kau melupakan saat-saat penting seperti itu.

Heechul yang menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya tersenyum senang. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hanya perlu mengingat saja.

"Sudah kau temukan Cho?" Goda Heechul pada Kyuhyun. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menunjukan cengiran khas dirinya.

"Hah lain kali kau harus berfikir dua kali kalau ingin membagakan otak jeniusmu itu. Sudah aku mau istirahat dulu. Fighting Kyu!"

"NE GOMAWO HYUNG AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Kyuhyun tertawa saat mengucapkannya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama pula untuknya menemukan sesuatu yang pas untuk dihadiahkan untuk kekasih manisnya. Otak jenius Cho Kyuhyun kembali bekerja rupanya.

.

.

Member Super Junior M tengah bersiap untuk show mereka yang akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi. Tak terkecuali Sungmin yang kini sedang dirapihkan make up-nya.

Ryeowook yang nampak selesai lebih dahulu melenggang meninggalkan tempatnya lalu menghampiri Sungmin. Dengan isengnya kekasih Yesung itu menoel-noel pipi tembam Sungmin yang baru saja dibubuhi bedak tipis.

"Wookie, hentikan nanti bedakku rusak lagi." Tegur Sungmin halus pada Ryeowook. Namun yang di tegur nampaknya tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Bahkan tangan Ryeowook malah semakin nakal dengan mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin hingga merah.

"Auww Kim Ryeowook sakit! Lihat pipiku jadi merah karena cubitanmu." Pada akhirnya tanpa sadar Sungmin menggosok-gosok pipinya hingga membuat make up diwajahnya kembali berantakan. Ekspresi yang benar-benar lucu terlukis di wajah kekasih Kyuhyun itu dan oh sepertinya Lee Sungmin sangat sulit menghilangkan kebiasaan mempoutkan bibir indahnya sampai-sampai membuat Ryeowook gemas dan kembali mencubitnya dengan brutal.

"Hyung, berhenti memasang wajah imutmu itu kalau tidak ingin kucubit lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau kurang dari 1 jam lagi usiamu akan menginjak 29 tahun."

Ryeowook memeluk tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ryeowook sangat menyayangi Sungmin dan selama Yesung tidak ada Sungminlah yang menggantikan sosok Yesung untuk menjaganya.

"Hyung, aku menyanyangi. Sangat menyayangimu."

Sungmin membalas pelukan hangat yang Ryeowook yang berikan untuknya. Begitu hangat rasanya mendengar sosok adik yang sangat ia sayangi mengucapkan itu apalagi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seperti sekarang.

"Aku juga Wookie. H-hey kenapa menangis eoh? Aku tidak ingin dimarahi Yesung hyung karena sudah membuatmu menangis." Gurau Sungmin pada sosok dipelukannya ini.

"Aniya, aku hanya bersyukur pada tuhan karena memiliki hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul seperti kalian semua." Tak tahu mengapa suasana menjadi melankolis seperti ini. Padahal para kru tengah sibuk berlalu lalang menyiapkan properti untuk mereka.

"Aku juga bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan kalian semua. Melewati masa sulit bersama, bahagia bersama, menangis, tertawa hikss.."

Kini tak hanya Ryeowook yang menitihkan air mata, tapi juga Sungmin. Keduanya begitu terhanyut sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau member lain sedang menonton percakapan mereka.

"Huaaa gege aku juga ingin ikut berpelukan." Teriak Henry disambut gelak tawa dari yang lainnya.

Tidak hanya Henry yang berlari menghambur untuk ikut berpelukan bersama Sungmin dan Ryeowook, tapi semuanya. Mereka melakukan group hug dengan hangat sebelum akhirnya bergegas menuju stage.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memandangi ponsel miliknya. Banyak sekali foto-foto KyuMin momen yang tadi sengaja ia ciptakan di panggung memenuhi timeline twitter dan menggemparkan para Joyers. Tak sedikit pula mention yang dikirimkan fans untuknya berisikan permintaan agar dirinya dan Sungmin mengambil selca berdua.

Mungkin jika dirinya dan Sungmin tidak membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak membuat skandal yang aneh-aneh, Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati memposting semua selca yang lakukan dengan Sungmin. Setiap hari kalau perlu Kyuhyun akan melakukannya. Tapi sayangnya Sungmin melarang itu.

Dan selain karena foto, Kyuhyun juga sedang tersenyum membayangkan kejutan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Sungmin. Dengan bantuan Heechul dan member lain tentunya.

"Kyu, sedang apa?" Suara lembut yang sangat familiar di pendengaran Kyuhyun menyadarkan namja itu dari kegiatannya.

"Oh hai hyung. Aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Kau sendiri hyung, bagaimana pesta kecil-kecilannya? Sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kemudian meminta Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya belum. Aku kesini mencarimu Kyu. Mengapa tidak ikut bergabung dengan kami? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aniya. Aku hanya sedikit lelah Min."

Selanjutnya tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun yang merubah posisinya kembali tidur dengan beralaskan paha Sungmin sebagai bantalnya, sementara Sungmin memainkan rambut halus kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak terasa usia malaikatku sudah 29 tahun sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun memulai percakapan.

"Ne, aku sudah semakin tua Kyu. Kau juga, tidak terasa namja evil kekasihku ini sudah semakin besar dan semakin dewasa."

Kyuhyun terdiam menikmati sentuhan tangan halus Sungmin yang kini berpindah ke wajahnya. Membelai sayang wajah tampan yang selalu Sungmin kagumi saat terlelap tidur. Paras yang benar-benar memikat siapapun yang melihatnya. Termasuk Lee Sungmin.

"Hyung, maaf soal pergi ke rumah eommamu aku.."

"Gwaenchana Kyunnie. Aku tidak masalah pergi sendiri. Lagipula ini kan menyangkut kontrak kerjamu Kyu." Sungmin menatap lurus kedua obsidian Kyuhyun. Menyalurkan getar-getar rasa yang tidak pernah hilang sejak dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu min. Selamat ulang tahun sayang." Kyuhyun meraih wajah manis itu mendekat, mempertemukan miliknya dengan bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas di pangkuan kekasihnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terjaga menikmati wajah damai Kyuhyun saat tidur.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

Siang hari pertama di tahun ini benar-benar terasa menyibukan bagi Kim Heechul. Baru saja ia kembali dari toko kue untuk mengambil cake pesanan Kyuhyun untuk acara nanti malam. Beruntung hari ini jadwalnya sedang kosong jika tidak mungkin tidak akan ada yang membantu Kyuhyun menyiapkannya.

Namja cantik itu tak sendiri sebenarnya. Kangin dan Shindong sebentar lagi akan datang, juga Nari –kekasih Shindong- akan datang membantu mempersiapkan pesta untuk sang King Of Aegyo. Jangan lupakan Henry dan Zhoumi yang tidak memiliki jadwal siang itu. SJM sudah kembali dari Taiwan pagi ini, membuat Heechul sempat mengatur ulang 'jadwal rahasianya'.

"Kue dan makanan sudah, Wine pesanan Kyuhyun juga sudah, properti untuk dekorasi sudah. Tinggal menunggu Kangin, Shindong dan Nari untuk memasang dekorasi."

Heechul menyamankan posisinya pada sofa ruang tamu. Tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil buruannya hari ini.

_Cho Kyuhyun harus berterimakasih padaku. _Batin Heechul.

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu satu persatu Kangin, Shindong dan Nari pun tiba. Pasangan ZhouRy tengah sibuk dengan balon-balon pesta berwarna pink –kesukaan Sungmin- yang dibeli oleh Heechul.

"Hyung, kau yakin Sungminnie baru akan kembali nanti malam?" Tanya Shindong pada Heechul.

"Tenang saja aku sudah meminta Lee Ahjumma untuk menahan Minnie sampai makan malam. Jadi kita punya banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Hey Mochi, Kyuhyun bilang dia akan pulang pukul berapa?"

"Kyuhyun hyung bilang pukul 3. Ah Heechul hyung, balon-balon kelinci ini benar-benar lucu. Beritahu aku dimana kau membelinya."

Heechul yang sedang fokus menata makanan-makanan kecil yang tadi ia beli hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Awalnya Heechul mengira Kyuhyun bercanda akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di atap apartment mereka mengingat musim dingin akan segera tiba. Namun ternyata namja itu serius. Bahkan maknae itu sudah meminta izin dari pihak pengelola sebelum ia berangkat ke taiwan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Gui xian bisa merencanakan pesta seperti ini hyung. Kukira ia hanya bisa bermain game dan bertingkah iseng." Gurau Zhoumi yang langsung mengundang tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Zhoumi. Tak kusangka bocah ingusan itu hahaha."

Semuanya saling melempar guyonan demi menghangatkan suasana. Satu persatu properti pun siap di pasang. Tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dan menatanya sesuai keinginannya. Tapi ditengah suasana hangat itu tiba-tiba Shindong langsung berjalan panik ke arah Heechul.

"Heechul hyung gawat! Badut yang di pesan olehmu untuk menelpon. Ia bilang tidak jadi menerima job untuk ulangtahun Minnie hyung."

"NE?"

.

.

Sungmin menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya. Dinginnya angin malam begitu gencar menusuki dirinya yang kini sedang berjalan menuju bagian atap apartemen mereka. Baru saja Ryeowook mengiriminya pesan, mengatakan jika semua member sudah menunggunya disana.

Sungmin tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa mereka semua berada diatas sana sementara udara di luar sedang dingin-dinginnya. Apalagi jika mereka berada disana untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya. Akan sangat lucu jika mereka sampai sakit karena hal seperti ini.

Sungmin mendorong knop pintu yang membatasi lorong dengan puncak teratas gedung mewah itu. Begitu sampai Sungmin langsung mengernyit mengetahui tak ada seorang pun diatas sana.

_Apa mereka semua hanya mengerjaiku saja?_ Pikir Sungmin.

Namja manis itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke bawah saja. Ya Sungmin yakin jika dirinya hanya dikerjai karena disanapun terlihat sangat gelap. Namun tiba-tiba lampu-lampu menyala membuat Sungmin menghentikan beberapa saat kemudian langit yang terlihat gelap mulai disinari oleh cahaya kembang api yang juga muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Sungmin terpana melihat betapa cantiknya kembang api-kembang api yang bersinar menghiasi sang malam. Tapi tunggu, mata Sungmin langsung melebar lucu saat ditangkapnya sesosok tubuh berkostum badut tengah menari tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Badut itu menari sambil membawa 29 balon berbentuk kelinci kesukaan Sungmin. Setelah menari cukup lama, sosok badut namja itu berjalan kearah Sungmin dengan sebuah kue cantik di tangan kanannya.

"Annyeong tuan badut. Siapa yang mengirimmu?" Badut itu menggeleng lalu menyerahkan balon dan kue di tangannya pada Sungmin. Dan satu lagi hal yang mengejutkan Sungmin, balon-balon itu diikatkan pada sebuah cincin emas yang sangat indah.

Sosok badut itu membalik posisi tubuhnya. Di punggungnya ada sebuah tas berbentuk hati dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Pipi Sungmin langsung merona merah melihatnya. Tulisan yang ada di dalam benda berbentuk hati itulah yang membuat pipi Sungmin menghangat.

'Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin kekasihku. Would you marry me sayang?'

Oh astaga Sungmin ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sekarang. Diedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang mungkin tengah bersembunyi entah dimana. Sungmin ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu dan segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mencariku Min?"

Ya tuhan ternyata Kyuhyun sudah ada di depannya sejak itu. Badut itu, tuan badut itulah Cho Kyuhyun. Ne, Kyuhyun menjadi sosok badut manis itu untuk Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, terimakasih." Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang masih dibalut oleh kostum badut-tentunya setelah meletakan kue ulangtahunnya.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang baik-baik cincin di tangan kirinya agar tidak terlepas. Namja cantik itu membuka bagian kepala kostum badut yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Kini ia bisa kembali melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum meskipun tubuhnya berkeringat karena tebalnya kostum badut tersebut.

Namja cantik itu kembali mendekatk kearah Kyuhyun, lalu menyerahkan cincin yang tadi Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Ayo ulangi lagi Kyu. Kali ini aku mau kau yang mengucapkannya langsung." Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang begitu menggemaskan meskipun usianya hampir kepala 3.

Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin dan meraih sepasang tangan Sungmin untuk di genggamnya.

"Lee Sungmin, aku tahu aku tidak bisa memberikanmu banyak hal. Bahkan aku belum bisa menjadi sosok kekasih yang sempurna untukmu. Aku hanyalah Cho Kyuhyun yang egois dan kekanakan, tapi inilah yang kutawarkan padamu. Aku menawarkan seluruh cintaku dan aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu kapanpun dan dimanapun. Aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun alasannya. Lee Sungmin, would you marry me?"

Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menahan lelehan air matanya. Perasaannya begitu bahagia mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu manis.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolakmu Kyu. Yes i do."

Kyuhyun langsung menyemayatkan cincin dengan 29 balon itu pada jari manis Sungmin. Kemudian mengecup tangan Sungmin. Maknae yang tak lagi muda itu berdiri dari posisinya dan menatap lembut foxy eyes milik Sungminnya.

"Terimakasih Min. Kau milikku selamanya. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku apapun alasannya karena akupun begitu Min. Aku bersumpah akan menjagamu sampai tuhan sendirilah yang akan memisahkan kita."

Sungmin tidak sanggup menjawab lagi. Namja cantik itu menarik wajah Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibir namja yang barus aja melamarnya.

Kembang api masih terus mewarnai sang langit. Menaungi kedua anak manusia yang kini sedang menikmati ciuman mereka yang penuh makna, rasa, dan cinta. Sementara sosok-sosok lain yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding kecil tersenyum haru melihat KyuMin.

Pasangan EunHae dan ZhouRy malah terlibat lovey dovey. Ryeowook hanya menonton bersama Heechul meskipun rasa pikirannya tengah tertuju pada Yesung sekarang. Begitupun Kangin yang semakin merindukan Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka saat keduanya mulai kehabisan pasokan udara. Kembali ditatapnya lekat-lekat kedua mata Sungmin yang selalu berhasil menenggelamkannya itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar beruntung memiliki Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya. Sosok yang amat sangat mengerti dirinya sejak awal mereka bertemu hingga sekarang. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat mensyukuri itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Min sekarang dan selamanya."

"Nado Kyunnieku sayang." Sungmin menempatkan sebuah kecupan ringan dibibir Kyuhyun sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana memberdeul bersembunyi Kyu?" Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya yang ternyata tanpa ia sadari sudah tertata rapih dengan banyak meja berisikan makanan dan minuman, juga balon-balon pesta. Bahkan ada sebuah papan besar bertuliskan namanya disana.

"Kami disini Sungmin-ah." Suara Kangin-lah yang lebih dahulu terdengar, kemudian disusul oleh member lainnya.

"Selamat ulangtahun Minnie." Ucap Shindong sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah, selamat ulangtahun."

"Hyung selamat ulangtahun."

Usai bernyanyi dan mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun, mereka semua memulai pesta kecil-kecilan itu. Meskipun dingin sama sekali tak mempengaruhi kebahagiaan mereka. Terlebih pasangan KyuMin.

"Kyunnie.."

"Eum.."

"Neomu gomawoyo. Saranghae.."

"Aku juga sayangku.."

Kyuhyun kembali meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan mencium bibir kissable namja itu. Masa bodoh dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang mulai usil memotret mereka. Yap biarkan mereka nikmati waktu mereka malam ini berdua.

END

Annyeong elpheu!

FF spesial untuk uri Sungminnie yang kemarin tanggal 1 januari usianya sudah menginjak 29 tahun. Horeeeee. Happy Birthday oppa! Stay Healthy, longlife, longlast with Kyu and be more success than before.

Walau terlambat di postnya tapi semangat buat ngucapinnya ngga bakal berkurang sedikitpun. Apalagi banyak KyuMin moment di Dragon TV New Year's Event bikin awal tahun para Joyers bener-bener manis hehe.

Okelah ini sudah pagi authornya mau bobo dulu sama KyuMin._. dan kalau typo tersebar dimana-mana ini maaf banget ini ngga sempet di edit lagi oke okee /timpuk/

Annyeong^^ *deep bow*


End file.
